Amnesic
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Quién era él? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?, Shin Seijuurou ya no sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas. Todo lo que conocía, todo lo que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era él. Kobayakawa Sena. Shin/Sena, otras parejas que se formen. Rate "T", pero cambiará BD   Anuncio importante dentro, por favor leer  ¡y no, está historia no está en HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

-Se prende una lámpara, adentro de una carpa/tienda de campaña. Dentro de la carpa se hallaban Hibary y Hikaru, preparándose para salir a la playa-

Hibary: Ya~ al fin disfrutando del verano~ =w=

Hikaru: Ah… ¿No deberías estar estudiando? -arreglándose el pelo y el traje de baño-

Hibary: ¡Se me ha ido medio verano estudiando, calle boca! o.ó -le ladró tras hacer sus estiramientos antes de saltar de la colchoneta-

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece a mí, si no a sus respectivos creadores. Todos los derechos reservados a sus solas personas y a nadie más.**

**Parejas: Shin/Sena, **_Las-que-se-vayan-formando (? !)_

Hiruma: Me apuesto mi lanza cohetes a que sería una serie de índole shounen-ai como esta jodida escritora tuviese los derechos de autor, ¿me equivoco?

Hikaru: Mmm… -analizando lo dicho- p-puede que… -gotitas de sudor recorren su frente al darse cuenta de lo obvio- ¡ ¿pero tú como entraste aquí? !

Hiruma: Eso está en mi el gozarlo y en ustedes descubrirlo, _kekeke_.

Hibary: ¡JA! No tengo nada realmente que cubrir. Bendito sea mi cuerpo de adolescente a medio desarrollar, _jojojo_

Hikaru y Hiruma: Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso - -U…

Hibary: Y ya sin más que decir, **¡ ¡A LO NUESTRO! !**

_**Prólogo: ****O lo que mentes puras no deberían leer (**¡ ¡Se los advierto! !**).**_

Había un incómodo silencio en la habitación y todo el mundo permanecía callado. Algunos tenían miradas asesinas en sus ojos, dirigidas a un individuo u otro. Otros, (léase Hiruma) se mantenían estoicos a simple vista, con un ligero tic en sus labios, muestra inequívoca de que se contenían para no largarse a reír.

Takami Ichirou, sin embargo, se encontraba muy cerca de rozar el límite de lo humanamente cuerdo ante la situación (o mejor dicho, persona) que se encontraba delante de él.

-Así que… ¿no recuerdas nada?-

-Defina "nada"-

Ante todo, el altísimo quarterback no era alguien, que se diga, _impresionable_, pero tener a un Shin Seijuurou delante de él, viéndolo como si fuese la primera vez que se encuentran, era algo muy difícil de creer.

-Bien. Partamos por algo simple- "_y permíteme confirmar mis sospechas_" pensó- ¿sabes quién soy?-

-No-

"_Muy probablemente se trata de amnesia_" mientras hablaba, el de shuuei* sacaba sus propias conclusiones mentales a la situación, ¿quién diría que los conocimientos adquiridos en la facultad le serían tan útiles ahora?

-De acuerdo… ¿y sabes _quién eres_?-

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que el joven de los Oujo se removió en el asiento, incómodo.

-…No-

"_Confirmado. Es amnesia… sin embargo_" y Takami se acomodó los lentes, nervioso.

-E-este…-

-_¡Shh!_ ¡Mantente en silencio, Sena!-

El otrora jugador de los White Knights tragó saliva, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Bien, sólo una pregunta más-

El lugar se llenó de un silencio casi mortuorio, señal que Takami vio como luz verde para "soltar la bomba".

-S-sabes a quién… *_cough_* ¿conoces a la persona que tienes sentado en _tus p-piernas_?-

-Por supuesto, _a Kobayakawa Sena_-

Entre el público expectante se escuchó un conjunto de gruñidos disconformes y una risa ahogada (si, gente, ese último fue Hiruma).

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu conclusión, Takami-san?-

-*_cough_* B-bueno, esto es…-

-_**¡Irrisorio! **__¡Kekeke!_-

Y finalmente, la estridente y demoníaca risa del otrora quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats se dejó escuchar, llenando el lugar.

-¡NO! ¡No lo es! ¡ ¿Y por qué tiene que agarrar a Sena _así_? !-

Esa fue la vena de hermano mayor de Kaitani Riku saltando a la acción, amable espectador. No saquen conclusiones raras. De cualquier manera, hagamos unas definiciones...

"_Así_": Forma en la que Shin tenía agarrado a un más que rojo, más que avergonzado Sena. El agarre consiste básicamente en entrelazar sus dedos en un íntimo abrazo sobre la zona abdominal del más pequeño.

De más está decir, el castaño no sabía en dónde meterse, tapándose la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzado.

-Por qué me gusta así-

Fue la simple respuesta del simple joven, ocasionando que la risa del demoníaco rubio elevase en volumen y causando como consecuencia que aumentasen los gruñidos disconformes dentro de aquel lugar.

-E-este…-

-¡Ahora no, Sena!-

Con ese grito del peli-blanco, el mencionado se encogió sobre sí mismo (err... sobre Shin), asustado y dejando que su amigo de la infancia siguiese soltando su ira como quisiese.

-¡Y tú! ¡ ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de esto tan rápido? ! ¡ ¡Estabas en un partido, demonios! !-

-¿Oh~? ¿Acaso te olvidaste del lugar en dónde estamos? Todo lo que pase en Saikyoudai, si el rector engaña a su esposa con la secretaria en su oficina, si los funcionarios hacen uso ilícito de los fondos de la universidad, incluso si un perro se caga‒-

-¡Hiruma-kun! ¡ ¿Qué clase de ejemplo fue ese? !-

Sí, adivinaron. Esa fue Anezaki Mamori.

-_Todo_ lo que ocurre en Saikyoudai no ocurre sin que antes _yo_ me entere de ello-

¡Pero "_esto_" no ocurrió aquí!-

-D-de hecho, fue mi culpa. Como era el lugar más cercano, le pedí a Mamori-san que nos ayudase-

Alzó la voz el chico mono, asustado también por el arranque de rabia de su compañero.

-¡era obvio! Siendo de un equipo rival o no, ¡si se trataba de Sena era _obvio_ que yo haría lo que fuese necesario para ayudarle!-

-A-ah… Mamori nee-chan, u-um, ¿ayuda?-

-Dame un segundo, Sena, en un momento voy contigo-

-¡Monta! ¡ ¿Qué tenías en la cabeza cuando‒? !-

-L-lo lamento, Riku, ¡te juro que no pensé que esto podría llegar a pasar!-

-¡No, si eso es _evidente_!-

-¡S-Shin-san! ¡P-por favor no toque ahí‒ _ahh_~!-

La puerta de la enfermería (lugar en el que estaban actualmente) se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando en ese momento a los ases del antiguo Team Japan, los cuales quedaron sin habla al ver cierta escena que se estaba dando en el lugar.

-Q… ¡ ¿Qué mierdas? !-

¡S-Sena-kun~!-

-¡Sena! ¡ ¿Qué demonios significa esto? !-

-¡ ¿Ah~? !-

Sin embargo, fue el resoplido de Agon Kongo, genio y otrora jugador estrella de los Shinryuuji Nagas, el que llamó la atención dentro del caos que se había formado.

-¡ ¡ ¿Por qué la basura bajita está siendo violada por la basura monstruosa sin que nadie haga algo al respecto? ! !-

Muchas cabezas prácticamente se desnucaron al escucharle hablar, girando hacia los susodichos que protagonizaban la escena que, más que seguro, provocaría problemas de más de un tipo en las personas que la vieron.

Y es que Sena… si, él _seguía_ en el regazo del linebacker, con la única diferencia de que ahora tenía las piernas _indecentemente _abiertas y con cada uno de sus brazos puestos sobre los del oji-azul, los cuales se hallaban debajo de la polera (en la zona del pecho) y sobre el muslo del menor, _peligrosamente _cerca de su intimidad.

Y el silencio reinó en el lugar por…

3.

2.

1…

*_Click_* *_Click_* *_Click_*

Fue Hiruma el primero en reaccionar, sacando fotos como el maniático que es y feliz de tener material fresco para su nuevo libro de chantaje (el primero ya no tenía más páginas para almacenar la información, si hay que ver…)

-_Esto vale __**oro**_, kekeke…-

-¡A-a-a-a-a-ah! ¡S-S-Se-e-na-na-a-a!-

Mamori se sonrojó, tartamudeando frases incompletas e incoherentes mientras un finísimo hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Hiruma, obviamente, aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarle fotos a la manager en esa penosa situación.

-*_Gasp_*… *_Gasp_*-

Monta, por otro lado e incapaz de procesar la escena que avistaban sus ojos en su cabeza comenzó a hiperventilar, blanco como una hoja de papel.

-S-Se…Se…-

Para Kaitani Riku, sin embargo, no era cosa de haberse quedado pasmado. Tampoco era cosa de, uh, "alterarse" con el erotismo de la escena (el cual era alto, _ridículamente_ alto, todo sea dicho) no, nada de eso…

Riku estaba a una sola imagen inapropiada de explotar en cólera.

-S-Sena… su-suelta…-

-_Ahh_…-

Oh… y fue esa mano que apretó donde no debía la que jaló el gatillo de la verdadera ira del peli-blanco.

-_**¡ ¡ ¡SUELTA A SENA EN ESTE INSTANTE! ! !**_-

Y como si se tratase de una orden, al momento de escuchar la fúrica exclamación del más pequeño los ases del Saikyoudai se abalanzaron sobre la pareja, intentando separarles (y repito, _intentando_. Si es que ese apego recién descubierto de Shin hacia el running back era cosa de cuidado).

Así que…

Con un Hiruma ya desternillándose de la risa y revolcándose en el suelo. Una Mamori y un Monta absolutamente perplejos (misma escena, diferente reacción. ¡Había que aclarar esto!). Un Sakuraba y un Takami casi muertos de la vergüenza y en segundo plano y un montón de súper hombres irrisoriamente atractivos peleándose por el pequeño y rápido jugador de Amefuto como si fuese un jugoso bistec, es que Sena se preguntaba…

Y se preguntaba…

_Y se preguntaba_…

¡Con un demonio! ¡_Ninguna_ pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza tenía el más mínimo sentido!

¿Es que _cómo_ habían llegado a esta situación?

En serio, ¡ ¿qué mierdas estaba pasando allí? !

_Continuará…_

***Shuuei:** La facultad de medicina Shuuei, no se de cuál universidad es. Tanto Takami como Yukimitsu entraron a ella (y eso se ve en el epílogo del manga -spoiler, spoiler-)

Hibary: =w=zZzZz… -feliz de la vida durmiendo "a pata suelta" sobre el colchón-

Hikaru: De tanto esperar se volvió a dormir, si hay que ver…

Hiruma: Kekeke, esta jodida escritora descarada -riendo con ganas con un papelito en la mano- si hasta dejó un mensaje y todo.

Hikaru: ¿Y qué dice? O:

Nota: "_¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado tooooodo el mundo! ¡ ¡GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE PARA TODOS! ! X3! ! !"_

Hikaru y Hiruma: Si hay que ver ¬¬U…

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo, ¡me alegró montones la cantidad de reviews que me escribieron en mi otro fic! -emocionada- ¡fui tan feliz!

Lo de las galletas va en serio (no, de verdad de la buena) sólo escriban bien este url y verán el vídeo con mis súper choco-galletas caceras -guiño, guiño-

*Pasan algunos minutos*

…Url que no se pudo. Maldito youtube que no me dejó subir el vídeo (y estuve hasta las 4a.m tratando -llora-), ¡pero más rato lo vuelvo a subir y lo dejo en un review, si! ò0o

Y de ante mano perdonen por lo feo de algunas galletas… ¡es que no tenía moldes! -Lloriqueo-

Sin más, esperen el epílogo de "The Subway", ¡que ya viene, lo juro! Este fin de semana definitivamente lo subo owó (se llevarán una sorpresa grandota, kukuku…). Y si este proyecto les llama la atención, escríbanme y háganme saber sus opiniones. Porque, recuerden:

_Sus reviews son el alimento de los fan writers, así que se los ruego, ¡no me maten de hambre! ;w;! _


	2. Chapter 2

-Una luz incandescente ciega el lugar de repente. Al suavizarse dicha luz, se ve a Hibary tirada en el suelo con compresas frías en el estómago y frente-

Hibary: Hace… calor… -abanicándose con la mano-

Hikaru: Exageras -.-U… -tomando un libro y poniéndose a leer-

Hibary: ¿En serio? ¬¬ -apuntando el termostato interno de la casa el cual indica 29° c/ 84,2 ° f-

Hiruma: Kekeke -reía mientras limpiaba sus armas- míralo de esta forma, jodida escritora, con todo lo que estás sudando es más que seguro que se te desaparecerán esas llantitas tuyas -riendo maniáticamente-

Hibary: ¡ ¡GAH! ! *G_asp_*

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece por mucho que quiera, sino a sus respectivos creadores, todos los derechos reservados a sus solas personas y a nadie más.**

**Parejas: Shin/Sena, **_las-que-se-vayan-formando._

Hibary: T-tan cruel T_T…-llorando en un rincón-

Hikaru: Hm… yo me pregunto -con su dedo en el mentón- ¿Cómo no siente calor con esos jeans de pitillos y ese sweater negro de cuello de tortuga? o_o

Hiruma: ¡Kekekeke! Y ya sin más que decir, **¡ ¡A darle al fic, YA-HA! ! **

_**Capítulo Zero: ****Al principio del principio (**sí. He puesto ZERO con "Z". ¿Cool, verdad?**).**_

Era una bonita mañana y Sena, Riku y Monta se dirigían prestos hacia Saikyoudai y es que no era muy común el que Hiruma Youichi, quarterback de el equipo de dicha universidad, permitiese un partido de práctica abierto al público por lo cual tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Ri-Riku~ más lento~-

Y de los 3, Monta era el que más sufría considerando que, como iban atrasados al partido, iban corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas (por lo que ni en sus sueños, el receiver podría siquiera aproximarse a su velocidad).

-¿Lento? Te recuerdo que, si venimos con prisas es porque _tú_–-

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste el que se confundió con la fecha y llegó campante a mi casa diciendo "Jaja~ perdonen. Era hoy~"! ¡Descarado MAX!-

-N-no peleen…-

Sena, como voz de la razón, nuevamente es ignorado.

-¡ ¿Descarado? ! ¡Si tú nos hiciste perder el tiempo a Sena y a mi esperándote en Son-Son* para que compraras tus plátanos*!-

-¡Y tú nos quitaste tiempo haciéndote el lindo con esa chica del metro!-

-_¡ ¿Qué? !_ ¡Yo NO me estaba "haciendo el lindo" con nadie! ¿ ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ?-

-¡Mentira! Yo te vi haciéndole ojitos y sonriéndole a la chica que batía las pestañas como una tonta, ¡aparte de descarado, eres un mentiroso al MAX!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Lo es!-

-¡Que _no_!-

-¡_Que sí_!-

-_**¡ ¡SENA, DI ALGO! !**_-

-Ajaja~-

El castaño suspiró, soltando una carcajada nerviosa y resignada y mirando hacia otro lado. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, notó algo curioso y familiar que provocó en Sena un sentimiento de _deja vú_.

Y es que allí, parada en medio del paso peatonal y con la luz roja dada a los peatones, se encontraba una asustada abuelita, esquivando (o mejor dicho, siendo esquivada) por los pelos a los autos, buses y camiones que pasaban en ese momento, gritándole improperios y tocándole la bocina de sus autos* con fuerza.

Con sus amigos discutiendo (todavía…) y sabrá él por qué, Sena se detuvo al inicio del cruce peatonal y, tomando aire, se lanzó.

Maldito sea su corazón de abuelita.

Con experticia, el castaño se abalanzó hacia la asustada mujer con la clara intención de cargarla en su espalda y llevarla hacia un lugar seguro.

Pero el bocinazo que aquel camionero, conduciendo su enorme vehículo de carga a un más que seguro exceso de velocidad, les dedicó a pocos metros de ellos cambió los planes de Sena en el acto.

El joven kamikaze tomó rápidamente a la anciana al estilo nupcial y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia la acera más cercana (que, irónicamente, resultó ser aquella de donde vino) pero viendo que el camión estaba casi encima de ellos, atinó a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Arrojó a la anciana hacia la acera.

Y consternado, Sena deseó con todo su ser que algún pobre hombre pasase por ahí en ese instante y amortiguase la caída de esa pobre y asustada mujer (felizmente Riku y Monta estarían allí, el castaño creía ciegamente, ellos sabrían que hacer) así que ahora sólo tenía que…

*_Crash_*

"_Oh… mierda…_"

Si señores, eso debió ser lo único coherente que pensó el running back cuando el camión, tras disminuir gradualmente su velocidad hasta detenerse un instante de segundo, se le abalanzó con mayor velocidad que antes.

"_¿Así se sienten mis oponentes cuando nos enfrentamos cara a cara?_" pensó Sena con decenas de pequeñas gotitas de sudor recorriendo su rostro y cuello.

Ya no podía esquivar el vehículo y, con la velocidad a la que iba, era más que seguro que lo mataría. Si tenía suerte lo dejaría en coma y sólo un milagro podría llegar a dejarlo consciente y estable mentalmente.

Maldito sea su corazón de abuelita. Maldito una y mil veces.

Con el corazón en la garganta el castaño levantó los brazos, intentando protegerse y deseando que un milagro ocurriese y se salvase.

"_¡Espera, Sh–! ¡CUIDADO!_"

¿De quién habrá salido semejante grito? Sena no supo.

*_Grasp_*

Lo que si supo, fue que de un momento a otro se vio envuelto por unos grandes y esbeltos brazos de forma protectora.

*_Thud_*

Y de repente ambos salieron volando por el impacto causado por el vehículo, no que a Sena le hubiese dolido o algo.

Esa persona acababa de salvar su vida.

Aunque eso no evitó ambos estuviesen en esos momentos siendo lanzados varios metros hacia el frente producto del impacto.

En ese momento se produjo un pesado silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero para el castaño era distinto. Él lo vivía todo en cámara lenta.

Primero, sintió como su salvador agarraba su nuca con una de sus manos, posando su cabeza en su pecho con cuidado y agarrando firmemente su espalda baja con su otra mano.

Segundo, escuchó como esa persona soltó un quejido ahogado, así como escuchó un ligero "crack" proveniente de su cuerpo. A Sena se le hizo familiar esa voz, pero aún y así no pudo reconocer a aquel que le sostenía tan firme pero cuidadosamente.

Tercero, mientras seguían en el aire, impulsados hacia quien-sabe-dónde, el castaño notó que, aún y con todos los esfuerzos de esa persona hizo para evitarle algún daño, él aún terminaría lastimado a causa de la posición en la que estaban (o sea, con su salvador encima de él y muy próximos a tocar el suelo) y…

No, momento. Esa persona giró sobre si mismo para tomar todo el daño de la caída y amortiguar la suya.

Olviden el tercer punto.

El tiempo pareció retomar su curso en el instante en el que ambos jóvenes finalmente cayeron de forma dramática y pesada al suelo.

El silencio colectivo ocasionado por la impresión del accidente, por otro lado, abandonó el lugar cuando el tiempo se restableció en gloria y real majestad.

"_A… ¡ambulancia! ¡ ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! !_"

"_¡Oh mi Dios!_"

"_¡Salvaje! ¡Asesino!_"

"_¡E-eh! ¡Cobarde, vuelve!_"

"_¡Hey! ¡Se está escapando, que alguien lo atrape!_"

"_¡ ¡Enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos como un hombre! !_"

"_¡SENA!_"

"**_¡ ¡SHIN! !_**"

…

Ok… de acuerdo, denos unos segundos por favor.

Decir que Sena no había quedado afectado de alguna forma a causa del golpe sería una gran, _gran_ mentira, si, ¿pero de ahí a oír cosas? Digo, Shin-san no podría…

-Uh… ugh…-

De a poco, el castaño comenzó a recobrar su lucidez mental, moviendo su cabeza del amplio pecho y de paso notando como la mano que se la agarraba (la cabeza, digo. ¡No piensen mal!) Perdía fuerza y se deslizaba por su cuello y hombro.

Pero fue al momento de levantar su rostro y posar su mirada en el de quien le salvo, que Sena se quedó realmente petrificado.

Shin Seijuurou era… _es_ su salvador.

O sea, ÉL Shin Seijuurou acababa de salvarle la vida.

-¿Shin… san…?-

El pequeño running back, pasmado, posó con cuidado sus manos en el pecho del linebacker, comenzando a moverlo débilmente.

-D-dígame algo, por favor…-

El zamarreo incrementó en intensidad, al mismo tiempo que se le empezaban a aguar los ojos y se le cerraba la garganta al castaño que ya a todas luces comenzaba a hiperventilar a causa del shock.

-¡ ¡SHIN/SENA! !-

Fue en ese momento exacto en el que llegaron Riku, Monta, Sakuraba, Ootawara, Takami y Yukimitsu (los 2 últimos, tras asistir al mismo recinto universitario y formar amistad, decidieron unirse a la comitiva de los caballeros a petición del más alto) rodeando todos a ambos jóvenes.

Y algo totalmente impactante e inesperado sucedió, _friqueándolos*_

De un momento a otro Shin Seijuurou, jugador de los Silver Knights y posible mejor linebacker de toda la historia de las preparatorias (y pronto a convertirse en el mejor en su posición en la liga universitaria además) abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta, sentándose de golpe y abrazando de nueva cuenta a un _shockeado_ Sena, el cual pasó del estupor a la vergüenza al haber quedado sentado a horcajadas sobre su más grande rival y figura de admiración.

-¿Sh-Shin-san–?-

-_Sena_…-

Dicho castaño sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesar su columna vertebral al sentir el aliento del peli-azul golpeando su cuello suavemente, que es donde Shin tenía puesto sus labios.

Y el abrazo se volvió más apretado, para mayor bochorno del running back y disgusto de varios que les rodeaban, _en especial_ a cierto peli-blanco el cual al fin había salido de su estupor.

-¡O-oye! Por mucho que te agradezca el que hayas salvado a Sena, ¡no te permito que te aproveches de él, suéltalo!-

Finalmente y al saltarle Riku encima para al tratar de _'arrebatar de sus degeneradas garras a su _querido_ otouto*'_ ("_es que ¡ ¿quién demonios se creía este tipo? !_" Pensaba Riku, mientras forcejeaba con Shin por Sena como si fuese un adorable peluche) fue que el resto de los amigos de ambos jóvenes salieron también del estupor inicial, acosándoles y bombardeándoles con preguntas y reclamos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shin?-

-¡**Nunca** vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! ¿Me escuchaste, Sena? **¡NUNCA!**-

-No nos hagas esto de nuevo, Sena, ¡yo hasta por un momento creí que te perdíamos! ¡Me asustaste al MAX!-

-Sena-kun, Shin-san, ¿se encuentran bien?-

-No se preocupen, señores, ambos son atletas de muy alto rendimiento y han enfrentado peores situaciones saliendo ilesos. Sí, yo también estoy consciente de que fue un accidente espantoso, pero…-

-¡BA~ HA HA~! ¡Como era de esperarse de ti, Shin!

-Lla-llamaré a Unsui-sempai y a Kurita-sempai para avisarles de esto. Monta, cuida a Sena y no te le despegues-

-¡De acuerdo MAX!-

-C-creo que Mamori-san nos puede ayudar en esto, mejor la llamo-

-¡Te dije que era peligroso y _aún así saltaste_, Shin! ¡ ¿En qué demonios estabas–? !-

-_¿Quién es Shin?_-

Todas las miradas en ese instante se dirigieron al as de los Oujo el cual tras ganar la mini batalla por la posesión de Sena volvió la vista (con el seño fruncido y todo en señal de confusión) hacia el grupo de personas que de nueva cuenta le dirigían la mirada, incrédulos.

-¿Qué estás…?-

-No sé a quién te estás dirigiendo ahora, a menos claro que Kobayakawa Sena haya cambiado su apellido. ¿Lo has hecho?- dentro de su estupor, dicho running back negó lentamente con su cabeza- ya veo…-

Por enésima vez, los jugadores de Amefuto le lanzaron miradas de estupefacción, pura y dura.

-Lamento no ser quien buscas. Por cierto… uh, ¿cuál era tú nombre?-

Y dicha persona a la que le preguntaron eso, quien resultó ser Sakuraba Haruto, se puso a reír tonta y nerviosamente, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando, Shin? S-soy yo, Sakuraba Haruto, somos compañeros de– pero si vamos a la misma– ¡ ¿Qué clase de ridícula broma es esta? ! ¡ ¡Nos conocemos desde hace más de 5 años! !*-

Shin ante esto ladeo su cabeza, más confundido que antes.

-Lo lamento, pero no soy del tipo de personas que gustan de las bromas. De todas maneras, ¿quiénes son todos ustedes?-

"_¿Aló? ¿Yukimitsu-kun? ¿Qué me querías decir acerca de Sena? ¡ ¿Le ha pasado algo malo? ! ¡Yukimitsu-k__un__!_"

El celular de Yukimitsu en ese momento resbaló de sus manos, señal inequívoca de su consternación a causa de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por suerte Monta se encontraba allí, el cuál más por instinto que por otra cosa agarró el teléfono antes de que se estrellase en el suelo.

-¿Ma-Mamori-san? …No, a Sena no le ha pasado nada… si, ya sé que esto es muy confuso, pero… sí, este… ¿Mamori-san? Estaremos allí lo más pronto posible así que ten lista la enfermería para cuando lleguemos, ¿de acuerdo?-

"_¿Monta-kun? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente? ¡ ¿Monta-kun? !_"

Y el wide receiver le colgó, demasiado sobrepasado para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿K-Kurita-sempai? P-perdone, ¿qué me…? No, tranquilo, él está bien. Ahora nos dirigimos a Saikyoudai, nos vemos allá… por favor avise al resto del equipo-

Y Riku también colgó, igual o incluso más impactado que el resto de jóvenes.

Minutos después en Saikyoudai, bueno…

¿Sobra decir lo demás, cierto?

_Continuará…_

*_Son-Son_: Tiendita o mini market en dónde Hiruma acostumbra comprar algunas cosas (como su chicle/goma de mascar sin azúcar) y dónde los Huh-Huh brothers acostumbran esporádicamente a "echarse" (tirarse al suelo y pasar el tiempo). Aparece más en el anime que en el manga si mal no recuerdo xd!

*_Plátanos_: O bananas. Es esa fruta larga y amarilla (no piensen mal ¬¬) que come Monta y los monos (según creencia popular).

*Esta escena la saqué del manga y no aguanté las ganas de ponerla en el capítulo. Se me hizo tan lindo Sena en esa escena *-*~

_*Friquear_: Del término anglosajón "Freak out", aduce relación a "pánico" "miedo" o "shock"

*_Otouto_: Significa hermano menor y tanto en el manga como en el anime es como veía Riku a Sena cuando su albina persona apareció en la trama. No me pude resistir a ponerlo con complejo de hermano mayor, le queda tan bien :B

*Según tengo entendido, ambos se conocen desde la secundaria, middle high o como gusten en llamarle. Yo asumo que eso fue cuando tenían entre 11 a 13 años así que si, ambos se conocen desde hace muuuuuuuchos años

Hibary: Y así fue -sonrisita nerviosa al ver el tipo de miradas que Hiruma, Hikaru y el público lector le lanzaba-

Hiruma: ¿Es en serio? -enarca una ceja-

Hibary: P-pues, ¿no es obvio? o.òU -nerviosa-

Hikaru: Ese escenario es casi totalmente imposible de creer, es que _nadie_ puede quedar tan bien parado de un atropello así, ni siquiera Shin e_é.

Hibary: ¡M-momento! Déjame explicar mi lógica.

Hiruma: ¿Qué clase de lógica tiene esto, jodida escritora?

Hibary: Miren -poniéndose sus lentes en modo explicativo- (Zona de spoiler, ¡advertidos!) Shin en la World Cup Arc fue capaz de parar un golpe de Gaou, ¿verdad?

Hiruma y Hikaru: ¿Si…?

Hibary: También, si no recuerdan, él pudo aguantar un golpe de míster Don sin nada más que una ligera lesión, ¿verdad?

Hiruma: ¿Tu punto es…?

Hibary: Considerando que Gaou puede voltear un auto a mano desnuda y casi sin esfuerzo _más_ el hecho de que míster Don es _por mucho_ más fuerte que Gaou es que puedo deducir que Shin puede sobrevivir semejante golpe y salir _casi_ ileso, sip -sonrisa satisfecha-

Hikaru: Hmm… tiene sentido. En teoría, creo…

Hiruma: Es una lógica pobre (hasta patética)… pero aceptable -se encoge de hombros-

Hibary: ¡Viva! *-*

Hikaru y Hiruma: ¬¬U…

Amigos míos, mil perdones por todo este tiempo sin actualizar. Me vi sumergida en un pequeño hiatus este último mes, lo cual sumado al período de exámenes y demaces cosas de la universidad (ramos que, orgullosamente, pasé _al completo_) nos ha llevado a, bueno, a _esto_ ^^U.

El próximo capítulo de "Amnesic" se está cocinando estupendamente en mi croquera y, en cuanto encuentre una libretita lo suficientemente apta para inspirarme, comenzaré a plasmar la interesante (pero complicada) primera parte del epílogo de "The Subway": Sábado.

Muchas, _muchas_, cosas han pasado en este tiempo, lo cual me incluye cantando en una yukata en un evento de anime (aquí el link, claro, deben quitar los espacios - http : / /www . youtube . com / watch?v=WzJXeOqXkmI&context=) además de auspiciando dichas yukatas, pasando por poseer mi primera baraja decente de tarot y…

Hiruma: ¿Oh? ¿Así que eres bruja y todo?

Hibary: No, oiga, tarot he dicho… -levantando una mano como queriendo parar el tren de pensamientos del rubio-

Hiruma: Kekeke… -de un momento a otro la amarra con cuerdas y la carga al hombro- hay unas personas a las que quiero que maldigas.

Hibary: ¿Uh? ¡ ¿Qué? ! ¡Oiga, eso es magia negra–! Que digo, ¡suélteme~! -lloriqueando y moviéndose como un gusano-

Hikaru: ¿Qué demo…? -viéndolo todo como espectadora-

Hiruma: Deja de moverte, con tu peso ya se me hace difícil el cargarte.

Hibary: ¡Deje de burlarse de mi peso! -llorando más fuerte y haciendo más escándalo-

Hiruma: ¡Quieta o te lleno de plomo! -con la vena hinchada-

Hibary: ¡Hiiiii! -llora asustada-

Hikaru: -viendo como Hiruma se lleva a una desesperada y llorosa Hibary- Eh… supongo que eso termina las cosas por hoy, seh

Muchas gracias por esperarme y por seguir mis fanfic, me hacen tremendamente feliz -ríe como tonta-. ¡También permíteme decirte, lady, que me equivoqué en el rr! (una pista: SUR) ¡también te agregué a MSN y no me has querido aceptar! T_T! Ya supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de alguno de estos puntos pero por si acaso prefiero aclararlo. Ahora sí, hasta una próxima ocasión. Y recuerden:

_Sus reviews son el alimento de los fan writers, así que se los ruego, ¡no me maten de hambre! ;w;! _


	3. Anuncio de índole seria

N/A: Nop, desafortunadamente (para ustedes) no es una actualización del fanfic (lo siento..) pero es algo que considero importante y que cualquier escritor de esta página debería saber. Si no entienden ni jota de lo que dicen no se asusten, MPeenme y yo les mandaré una respuesta con la traducción :)!

Ahora, ¡a lo nuestro! o.ó!

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Chash123<p>

Silber Da

Hibary-Hiwatari


End file.
